A Kiss Too Late
by Ellivia22
Summary: alternate scene in The End part 1. Right before Raven is about to complete her destiny she has one last chance to tell Beast Boy that she loves him. Will she take that chance, or end the world without him knowing the truth? BBxRae ONESHOT. Please review


(A/N: Wow it's been a long time. At least a while since I've written a story. This idea came to me as I rewatched Teen Titans for the millionth time. I really hope you guys like it. This is going to remain a one shot, but I might write a sequel one shot. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans we'd have a season 6. I hope we do get a season 6 some day.

**A Kiss Too Late**

** By: Ellivia22**

** Beast Boy**

_Goodbye. Be safe._

The world is spinning so fast when I come to. I can barely see the moon above me. Instead of it being bright white, it is covered in a dark shadow. I struggle to sit up. My body aches from the battle, every part of me throbbing. Not only that. I feel tingly-as if I put my finger in the electric socket again. As I rub my head I remember that it was Raven who had knocked me out.

I sit up quickly, blinking rapidly. I desperately try to get my vision into focus. When it does I realize that the fiery figures from Slade's army is gone, including Slade. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach. Raven is gone too.

Depression hits me at full force. My chest is so heavy it's like two large weights are pressing against my ribs. What's even worse is it's getting harder and harder to keep the tears back. I can't show the immense pain and fear I'm feeling right now. I can't show how much of a failure I feel. Raven is my friend, and the girl I've been in love with since I went into her mind. I was supposed to protect her, but she got taken away anyway.

I want to get up, encourage the team that it's not too late to save her, but I've lost all hope. I should've told her how I felt when I gave her the penny, but I was too scared. Now I'll never get another chance. All I can do now is cover up the pain in my heart by acting like the proverbial idiot I pretend to be. "Dude! We were only trying to help her."

Starfire stares at the moon sadly. "I fear it is too late to assist her."

"It's never too late," Robin tells her firmly.

"She's making her way back to the old library," Cyborg says, looking at the monitor on his arm.

"Let's go," Robin commands.

I force my dark feelings down as a new determination sparks in me. It's not too late. I-we can still save her. We have to save her. I don't think my heart can handle losing another person I love. Quickly I turn into a pterodactyl and follow the others. I don't have much strength left after this one action, but I don't care. I grit my beak tight. I must be strong. For Raven.

**Raven**

The journey to the old abandoned library where I am to perform my destiny is a long one. Perhaps it's long because I have nothing to say. This time I let my emotions show, and the prominent emotion I am feeling right now is immense anger. Anger towards my friends for not accepting things that are meant to be. Anger at myself for letting them into my life-and a certain changeling into my heart. And the most anger I feel is at my father for cursing me the day I was born.

I clutch tightly to the penny in my right hand. I close my eyes so that I can force the tears back. I should have told Beast Boy. I should have told him a long time ago how I feel about him. But I was too afraid that he still has feelings for Terra. In my heart I know that he would never love a creepy girl like me. Still, I should have told him how much I secretly adore his jokes-no matter how corny they are. Every time he laughs I smile on the inside, and I love his deep green eyes-eyes that show that he's so much more than he portrays. I'd never admit this to him, or anyone else-but I adore his fang that sticks out of his mouth. A tear silently slides down my face. Now it's too late.

"The chamber has been prepared for you," Slade says from beside me, breaking the stony silence between us. "Everything is ready for Trigon's ascent."

"You're a fool," I respond in a cold voice. "Whatever he promised, he won't deliver."

"Dear child you don't know what you're talking about." Slade answers in self satisfaction.

I force back the urge to roll my eyes. "You think I don't know my own father?"

"You are merely the portal. An insignificant pawn in Trigon's game."

"Then I guess we have that in common. And once he gets what he wants, you'll be insignificant too."

"Shut your mouth!" Slade yells angrily, fire protruding from his hands. The guards behind us grab him roughly and hold him firm. "Get off me! Do as I command!"

I can't help but feel some sort of satisfaction seeing Slade's doubts come to surface. I let my anger show a little bit as my eyes change from two to four and glow a bright red. "Come to think of it, Slade you're already insignificant. Even you're own army won't listen to you."

"Leave him," I tell the guards, walking away. Slade doesn't concern me anymore. All that matters now is that I complete my destiny-something I was meant to do.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At last I reach the bottom of the library, where the statue of a hand is right above me. I glance sorrowfully at the penny one last time, then back at the sky. The dark moon fades out of sight. "It is time," I tell the fiery guards behind me.

The next thing I know there's a loud commotion from behind me. My heart drops in despair. My friends are once again trying to save me. But I can't be saved. This is what I was born to do. I can't run away from it anymore.

"RAVEN!" Robin's voice shouts.

I wave my hand and all the guards disappear, letting go of my friends. I lower my hood. "It has already begun. And there is no stopping what is meant to be."

"You're willing to give up on everything all because of some prophecy you heard as a child." Robin demands. "What if it's wrong?"

"Robin," I sigh in defeat. "I know what I know."

"I don't accept that. You can take control. You can make it not happen!"

"I've known my whole life that this day was going to come. I tried to control the dark side of me. I tried to do good things. To fight evil. And hope that somehow that would make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do."

"But no one knows their destiny." Robin protests. "There are things you can't possibly know."

"There are some things I didn't know," I whisper, lowering my head. "Like how I would make such wonderful friends. All I wanted was to make your last day perfect. Instead you spent it worrying about me."

Robin steps closer, grabbing my hand. He gives me a friendly smile. "That's what friends do."

"And as my friends, you have to let me go." I pull away from Robin.

I take one last look at my friends, trying to imprint them in my mind before I end the world. Robin, the fearless leader and the one I'm closest with. Starfire, the irritating cheerful alien, yet the most loyal person I've ever known. Cyborg, my big brother, my protector.

At last I look at the green changeling. The one who annoys me more than anyone. The one I pretend to hate, yet the one I love with every fiber in my being.

Before I lose my courage I step forward, grabbing the front of Beast Boy's purple and black uniform. I place my lips lightly, but passionately against his. I kiss him deeply, giving him all the love I've suppressed for so long. He tastes like pizza and tofu. I can feel the other Titans staring at me, but I don't care. After recovering from his shock, Beast Boy kisses me back, his arms wrapping around me, holding me tight against him. My heart is pounding against my chest in happiness and despair. He loves me too. If only I told him sooner. I wish this moment never will end.

Reluctantly I pull away and back up, pulling out of his embrace. Beast Boy's green face is full of more emotion than I've ever seen from him. Pure love is in his eyes, though his face is full of devastation. "Raven," his voice cracking in raw pain. He's about to break down any minute. "Please!"

Doing my best to conceal my own heartbreak I touch his cheek and give him something he's always wanted. A genuine smile. "I love you," I whisper.

I back up further, putting up a black barrier, separating me from my friends. I pull up my hood then I make my ascent up stairs created by my magic to the hand statue, preparing to fulfill my destiny at last.

**Beast Boy**

The other Titans desperately try to break Raven's magic. All I can do is stare at her despairingly as she gets further and further away from me. I feel as though my entire world is ending. And not just literally. I got the girl of my dreams and now am about to lose her in a matter of minutes. Any happy thoughts are devoid in my mind. All I can think about now is how I'll never feel her lips against mine again. My heartbreak is more than I can bear. My chest hurts so very badly.

_I love you_

No! I can't give up on her. Not now, not ever. I have to save her! Raven reaches the top of the hand statue. She floats in mid air, her legs crossed. I turn into the biggest dinosaur that I can and make a starting run towards the dark barrier. I hit it with all the strength that I have. Nothing happens except giving me a massive headache.

"The gem was born of evil's fire," Raven chants.

I turn back into myself. "Raven!"

"The gem shall be his portal."

I bang onto the aura as hard as I can. My fists throb in pain but I don't care. It's nothing compared to the excruciating pain I feel on the inside.

"He comes to claim. He comes to sire."

"Raven please!" I beg, not caring if she can't hear me. "I love you!"

"The end of all things mortal."

I fall to my knees as Raven's magic takes over. The tears fall so fast, making it almost impossible to see the red swirls of magic surround her body. She gasps in pain, then disappears, being replaced by a swirling white portal. As the large red demon appears before us I feel the last bit of my strength give out and everything goes black...

**Fin**

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
